Dix ans plus tard
by DetectiveKessy
Summary: Dix ans après le démantèlement de l'Organisation, Gin retrouve une personne qu'il pensait disparue. Qui estce ? Pourquoi Gin paraîtil aussi désabusé après dix ans de fuite ?


**10 ans plus tard, retrouvailles…**

Ca faisait dix ans qu'ils avaient du tous s'enfuir. Pourquoi ? Parce que lui-même avait sous-estimé un nabot. Ce démantèlement en moins d'une semaine, alors qu'ils avaient mis des dizaines d'années à s'organiser… Le meurtre, le chantage, le blanchiment d'argent… Tout y avait passé, ils étaient devenus les maîtres dans toutes les catégories du crime, organisé ou non. Bien souvent, on leur refilait des contrats que beaucoup de chasseurs avaient refusé. Et les clients payaient grassement. Mais à présent… Ils étaient recherchés. Ce sale mioche leur avait collé de sacrés bâtons dans les roues. Il avait perdu Vodka. Et perdu la trace de Sherry. Où avait-elle bien pu disparaître, cette sale traîtresse ? Dès qu'il pensait à elle, des noms ignobles se superposaient à son image. Il voulait la voir morte. Dire qu'en ce moment, elle vivait une vie tranquille, sans plus aucune menace de sa part au dessus d'elle…

S'il la croisait au détour d'une ruelle, il lui sauterait à la gorge, quitte à finir en taule jusqu'au restant de sa vie. S'il pouvait mourir en la sachant morte dans d'atroces souffrances, cela lui adoucirait sa propre fin.

Mais au lieu de cela, il avait dû couper sa longue chevelure, qui le rendait trop reconnaissable, grâce aux nombreux avis de recherche que le gamin avait bien entendu largement diffusé. Il ne se les était plus coupé depuis que l'autre l'avait trahi… Mais il n'allait pas y penser. Cela n'aurait fait qu'accroître son ulcère. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à arrêter l'alcool… C'était bien pour ça qu'il était là, devant cet immeuble, en cette fin d'après-midi de novembre. Il venait à peine d'arriver qu'il en avait déjà marre d'attendre ce professeur ridicule qui le sermonnerait sous des airs bienveillants. Le vent soufflait fortement dehors, et les températures étaient très basses pour la saison.

D'un air rageur, il poussa la porte qui lui faisait face. Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller aujourd'hui, mais il se le serait reproché tout le restant de la journée.

- Foutue conscience !

Ses grognements attirèrent l'attention d'une jeune femme qui attendait devant une porte close.

- Oh… Bonsoir monsieur Kurosawa…

Kurosawa.

Ce nom, il l'avait choisi comme un pied de nez à ceux qui tentaient de le retrouver. Et il trouvait qu'il lui seyait plutôt bien. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait oublié son véritable nom…

Il aurait voulu éviter cette femme, mais sa corpulence l'empêchait de passer inaperçue.

- Comment allez-vous ? demanda la grosse dame dans son tailleur rose pastel qui ne lui seyait vraiment pas.

- Mal.

Le sourire de la jeune femme se figea un instant, surprise par cette réponse peu banale, mais elle décida de faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

- Vous n'êtes pas venu à la précédente réunion, Monsieur Kurosawa…

Jin Kurosama grogna une réponse qu'elle n'entendit même pas.

- Il y a une nouvelle venue parmi nous… C'est une femme d'une grande beauté… Son visage n'a pas encore été ravagé par ce fléau qui nous touche tous…

_« T'en foutrais, moi, des fléaux… M'a pas connu cette sale bonne femme, y'a 10 ans… Elle sourirait moins si elle savait qui je suis… ! »_

- Nous sommes les premiers arrivés. Si nous passions dans la salle pour nous réchauffer, en attendant monsieur Fubuyuki et les autres…

_« Ah ouais… Fubuyuki… ce flic pourri qui s'est racheté une conduite…S'est barré d'Osaka pour la capitale… Encore trop jeune pour bien comprendre ce qu'il a à se racheter, lui… Surtout quand on a deux papas poule pour nous aider à nous réinsérer… »_

Quant aux autres, Gin évita d'y penser. De pauvres vieux hères. Ils voulaient tous oublier la misère qui les rongeait et dans laquelle ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus à l'aide de ce fléau que cette bonne femme avait l'air de si particulièrement redouter : l'alcool.

Gin n'avait pas choisi d'en dépendre. Il avait vécu avec ce mot pendant des décennies. Il était donc naturel qu'il y touche de près. Mais pas au point d'en avoir besoin comme un diabétique de son insuline. Sauf depuis qu'il avait du fuir. Il fuyait ses échecs dans l'alcool. Car cela lui permettait de retrouver l'époque où il dirigeait le monde comme il l'entendait. Avant que ce gamin minable ne vienne tout foutre en l'air…

Un point douloureux dans son estomac se réveilla. Il grimaça en repensant à la trempe qu'il avait collée à un médecin, quelques jours plus tôt, juste avant d'entrer chez les Alcooliques Anonymes.

_« Si vous n'arrêtez pas de boire, je ne vous donne pas plus de trois mois… »_

Lui ne lui avait laissé que trois secondes avant de le laisser étalé par terre derrière ce petit rideau à peine plus large qu'une porte.

Dix minutes de pensées sombres ruminées plus tard, assis devant son pupitre vide, il entendit Tatsuya Fubuyuki pénétrer dans la salle qui s'était remplie sans que Gin y fasse vraiment attention. Il releva la tête en entendant le moniteur déclarer gaiement un « _Bonsoir tout le monde !_ » avant de constater qu'effectivement, tout le monde était là dans ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une salle de cours, mais qui avait été réaménagée spécialement pour eux. Il remarqua pourtant une chaise vide à un pupitre placé un peu loin devant lui.

- Ah, fit gravement Fubuyuki… Je vois que notre nouvelle participante n'a pas eu le courage de revenir… C'est dommage… Nous aurions tellement aimé l'aider.

Gin ricana. Si elle avait fichu le camp au bout de la première séance, elle avait donc tout compris. Pourquoi était-il encore là, lui aussi ? Il n'en savait rien. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Depuis dix ans qu'il avait vu Vodka se faire abattre lâchement par un flic, il essayait de retrouver la trace des autres qui avaient pu s'enfuir. Mais il avait fait chou blanc. Cette solitude lui pesait continuellement. Leur groupe avait été tellement bien organisé qu'il était impossible de les retrouver. Même dix ans plus tard. Il avait laissé tombé au bout de cinq années de recherches, mais inconsciemment, il croyait toujours revoir leurs visages sur ceux des passants dans les grandes avenues commerciales, ou encore sur un passager dans un bus qui passait devant lui.

Il s'installa du mieux qu'il pu sur les chaises à dossier plat que la salle fournissait. Fubuyuki déballa son cartable et avec l'aide d'un marqueur, inscrivit quelques mots sur le tableau blanc.

Tandis que tous suivaient le manège de sa main glissant sur la surface claire, traçant les lignes des kanji, un visage apparut par le petit judas de la porte. Gin n'y prêta pas attention. La moitié du visage enfoncé dans le col relevé de son pardessus qu'il n'avait pas quitté, il s'était quasiment allongé sur son siège, à demi somnolent.

Puis trois légers coups furent frappés à la porte. Fubuyuki stoppa son activité, et se dirigea vers la porte afin de l'ouvrir. Quand il découvrit le visiteur, son sourire s'élargit.

- Ah ! Mademoiselle ! Nous ne pensions pas vous voir revenir… !

- Je suis désolée, j'ai raté mon bus…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Entrez, et prenez place. Nous allions juste commencer.

La jeune femme qui venait de parler franchit la porte. Gin quitta des yeux un des boutons de son imperméable, qu'il s'obstinait à fixer pour l'heure qui allait suivre, et s'attarda sur la nouvelle. Il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque.

- Non de d… !

Il allait se lever précipitamment, mais quelque chose au fond de lui l'en empêcha.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ! Est-ce bien elle ! Impossible ! »_

La femme semblait statufiée. Elle l'avait reconnu. Cela faisait dix ans, et elle l'avait pourtant reconnu malgré ses cheveux coupés courts.

Pendant un moment, la salle resta silencieuse. Tous les participants avaient cessé leurs petites activités pour ne plus regarder qu'eux et leurs visages crispés et étonnés.

Puis elle décida de faire l'ignorante, et alla s'asseoir au siège vide.

_« J'y crois pas. C'est elle. Cette foutue bonne femme est encore en vie ! Et elle feint de me connaître ! »_

Elle n'avait pas changé en dix ans. Elle était telle que dans ses souvenirs. Et d'un coup, tous les préjugés, toutes les idées folles de meurtres s'étaient évanouies au moment où son regard avait croisé le sien.

_« Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas quitté le pays… Elle ne pouvait pas… »_

Qu'en était-il d'elle ? Qu'était-elle devenue en dix ans ? Pourquoi son image était-elle la même que celle d'il y a dix ans ?

Toutes ces questions, il comptait lui en arracher les réponses dès que ce crétin de repenti leur lâcherait la bride, une heure plus tard. Pour l'instant, il ne la quittait pas du regard.

Fubuyuki avait bien remarqué que quelque chose s'était passée, mais son esprit lui avait dicté de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus. Ces deux-deux là devaient certainement avoir un passé aussi chargé que le sien. Mieux valait les laisser en paix. Surtout le type dont le regard ne lui inspirait vraiment pas confiance. Pourtant, il lui disait vaguement quelque chose…

Une cinquantaine de minutes plus tard, il remercia ses participants de l'avoir écouté et d'avoir participé à ce travail sur eux-mêmes. Il savait que l'alcool était un lourd fardeau à se débarrasser, mais que s'ils ne donnaient pas chacun du leur, ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais.

- Ne faites plus de vos vies un enfer, conclut-il comme à chaque séance.

Gin quitta en vitesse la salle, et sortit précipitamment de l'immeuble. Il voulait l'arrêter à la sortie. A croire qu'elle avait deviné son plan, car elle fut la dernière à sortir, bien après Fubuyuki. Ce dernier ne s'était même pas arrêté devant Gin qui faisait mine de fumer, l'air décontracté. Mais le goût de sa cigarette n'effaçait pas celui de l'amertume que cette femme avait laissé en lui.

Elle se planta sèchement devant lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois, et ils se demandèrent qui romprait le premier ce lourd silence. Finalement, ce fut lui.

- Tu n'as pas changé.

- Toi non plus, Gin. Si tu avais seulement pu garder ces si beaux cheveux, et ce visage plus lisse… J'ai eu du mal à te reconnaître, mais c'est surtout ton regard poignardant qui t'a rappelé à mon bon souvenir.

- Arrête de faire la belle, Vermouth ! Dis-moi où t'étais passée ? T'es retourné vers le boss, hein ? T'es allée l'accompagner dans son terrier, où il s'est barricadé avant de mourir, complètement détruit et ruiné ?

- Ne va pas te faire d'illusion. Je suis simplement allée me mettre au vert, Gin. Tout comme tu l'as fait. Et si je te retrouve ce soir, c'est purement par coïncidence…

Il jeta sa cigarette qui alla s'écraser silencieusement sur la route, et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, elle sentit un bras passer autour de sa taille, et deux lèvres se poser brutalement sur son visage. Malgré elle, elle répondit au baiser farouche de l'homme qui l'étreignait dans le vent de Novembre. Puis il la libéra doucement.

- Tu m'as manqué pendant ces dix longues années.

- Contente de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir été attendue pendant si longtemps…

Elle attendit la gifle. Mais il se retint à temps.

Il se sépara d'elle.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas changée. Toujours aussi insolente.

- Et toi toujours aussi brutal. Mais tu m'as manqué aussi, Gin.

Il désirait si ardemment la tenir contre lui, mais il ne comprenait pas sa réserve.

- Qu'as-tu fais, pendant tout ce temps ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je me suis caché. J'ai du modifier mon apparence. Akai me poursuivait sans cesse. Mais quand il fut renvoyé aux USA, j'ai enfin pu respirer plus librement. Le problème, c'est que j'avais l'alcool dans le sang, à la place. J'ai toujours eu une vie empoisonnée. Par Sherry, Akai, et à présent, cette saloperie qui me pourrit le foie. Le dernier toubib que j'ai vu n'est plus très présentable pour te dire à quel point je suis bouffé par ce « fléau », comme le dit cette vieille bonne femme aux chevilles enflées.

Vermouth ne broncha pas.

- Moi si je suis là… C'est parce que j'ai la nostalgie… du bon vieux temps… Il est vrai aussi qu'inconsciemment, je pensais retrouver l'un des nôtres… Et c'est toi qui es venu.

Gin se ralluma une nouvelle cigarette. Il tira à peine dessus qu'une main gantée la lui enleva délicatement des lèvres.

- Es-tu sûr que ce soit seulement l'alcool qui te ronge le corps ? glissa-t-elle doucement.

Le regard de Gin se fit dur, pénétrant. Vermouth se demanda si c'était cela ou le froid qui s'immisçait dans son manteau qui la fit frissonner.

Gin finit par lui sourire, de son sourire sadique qu'elle lui avait toujours connu.

- Un p'tit Martini, comme au bon vieux temps, ça te tente… ?

Son sourire en dévoilait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Vermouth tira une bouffée d'air âcre de la cigarette avant de la jeter, et passa son bras autour de celui de Gin.

- Dis-moi simplement où, c'est moi qui régale, cette fois…

Kessy

28 Novembre 2005


End file.
